


Tanabata

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Japanese Festival, fluff idk, how do you tag, otayuri - Freeform, they're so out of character omg, this is my first fanfic on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are going to the Star Festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) This is my first fanfic on the internet, im not a native english speaker so please bare with me :)

“What did you wish for,Beka?” Yuri asked while writing his wish on one of the tanzakus Yuuri had prepared.Actually, he didn’t want to go, but when Yuuri said that they can write their wishes, he decided to drag Otabek along.Who would refuse the chance to make a wish? It’s not like he believes the legend, but he thinks it’s pretty cool.

“It’s a secret,Yura.I’ll tell you when the festival ends.” Otabek took his and Yuri’s tanzakus and hanged it on one of the bamboo branches.He stared at Yuri for a little while, his blond hair matches the yukata Yuuri used to have, his beautiful neck exposed because Yuri decided to tie his hair.

_He's very beautiful_

Otabek doesn’t realize that he had stared at Yuri for too long, and Yuri snapped him out of it.”Hey hey let’s get something to eat.I’m hungry as hell.” Yuri grabbed his hand and dragged him to the food stands.They walked past a few stands and found one that was selling yakisoba.They only bought one because Yuri left his wallet back at Yuuri’s house, and because Otabek isn’t really hungry.But they bought two ice creams for each of them with the rest of their money.

They walked around some more and found a way to a shrine far from the festival’s noises. The night sky looked much more beautiful from here, the milky way is visible and the cricket sounds helps to set the mood.It was peaceful and quiet, and they sit on the staircase infront of the shrine.Yuri took a picture of the starry sky and upload it to his instagram.

Something has been in Yuri’s mind for a while now, and he asked about it to his bestfriend.

“Hey Beka, why would you be friends with me again? Other than the ‘soldier eyes’ thing and the summer camp?” He asked while admiring the sky, Otabek was thankful for that because he was staring at Yuri the whole time.He took a deep breath and answered,

“I admired you, Yura.You gave me inspiration to keep moving, things like that.” Otabek is too shy to admit that he loves Yuri from the beginning, he’s afraid that the russian didn’t have the same feelings for him too.

Yuri, a bit surprised from that answer, only replied with a single shy “Okay”. The two is quiet now, the only sound were the crickets and the firework in the distance.The wind is cold and they didn’t wear any jacket, so Yuri snuggles Otabek from behind. This caught Otabek by surprise, but he accepts it and they enjoyed each other’s warmth until it’s about the time for the tanabata wishes to be sent away through the river.

“Let’s go back, shall we?” they went back to the festival and saw their wishes being sent away.They saw Victor and Yuuri letting their wishes go and walked to the exit, now that the festival has ended.They stand near the river quietly, and Yuri asked,

“So,Beka.What was your wish?”

Otabek just stares at the sparkling river and answered,“I’ll answer if you tell me yours.”

“Fine then,” Yuri inhales deeply. “My wish was for you to accept my feelings, since i was going to confess to you right before I go back to Russia but I thought this was the perfect time so why not.” He said it with a shy tone and his face was blushing, he looked away from Otabek so that he can’t see his face.”You?”

“You may not expect this, but i wrote the same thing as you.” His voice still sounds normal, but has a shy tone with it.”Now that you know how I feel...”

He kissed Yuri under the bamboo tree, and Yuri kissed him back, the two shared a kiss under the moonlight, and in the sky, two of the stars are shining brightly.


End file.
